


The Life of Clark Kent

by DrainMyBrain52



Category: Clark Kent - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Daily Planet, F/M, Metropolis, Slice of Life, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25599760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrainMyBrain52/pseuds/DrainMyBrain52
Summary: Clark Kent may be Superman but Superman is Clark Kent. Clark Kent has a life to live and secrets to keep. Here's Clark's side of the story.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lois Lane





	The Life of Clark Kent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the unedited first draft version so sorry if things dont make sense.

The man of steel had been working for the Daily Planet for a little over a month. He's been competing with his deskmate and friend, Lois Lane, for Superman stories and other big scoops. So far, they've been evenly matched and Perry White couldn't be happier. This clumsy reporter was able to keep up with and challenge one of the best reporters in the country. They made a good team and even better rivals. 

Lois stretches and yawns. Its been a long day in front of the computer. A long day on the phone. A long day away from any action...for her at least.

Clarks had to run in and out of the suits he wore today at least six times. All these quick escapes weren't for the over the top villain or falling planes; though some did save a life or two. No. These were the other type of emergencies that rippled throughout the world.

A few people having heart attacks where there was no medical staff present. Parents scream in fear as their toddler runs into the street. A middle school girl walking home from the park being catcalled and almost abducted. Aiding the police with their Disney themed sex trafficking sting. 

That last one is what Clark was working on actually. Superman wore a body cam and caught anyone trying to leave the party. It was all official and hush hush that Superman would be there; didn't want to scare any higher up's that was attending. Clark showed up after to collect statements and the story. He had finished it quickly once he returned to the office and helped Lois with her story, mostly proofreading. 

Clark yawns in response to Lois. He stands straight and reaches for the sky, popping his back loudly in the process. 

"Sounds like you need a chiropractor, Smallville." Lois said with a hint of amusement, her eyebrow arched as she eyes him.

"All in a day's hard work, Lois." He says. Lois grumbles and clicks the save on her computer. He finishes his stretch then leans on her desk with one hand. "Your spelling's horrendous but the stories great. You've proven that Ace chemicals are leaking hazardous waste into the lakes of Metropolis causing children and the elderly to fall ill. They'll be shut down here for good." 

Lois stands sliding her purse on her shoulder. "All in a hard days work, Smallville." She smiles. The day was over. 

He packs his things up and they head for the elevator together. She asks how the sting went, good he says, they got everyone out. She pats his shoulder with a barely noticeable nod. They enter the elevator. 

"Oh and Clark?" Lois says, crossing her arms, "leave the spelling for the editor." 

He nods with a chuckle. They wait as the elevator descends and Lois stretches some more, shaking her arms and legs.

"Ugh, I feel so stiff. I'm gonna hit the gym after I change at home, wanna come with, Smallville?" 

"Ah, sorry Lois. I have to do laundry tonight."

"Okay, I hope those farm boy muscles don't go to waste with you sitting at the desk all day." 

Clark chuckles. The elevator doors open and they go their separate ways. 


End file.
